charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heir Up There/Plot
Piper, Leo and baby Melinda are at Piper's future restaurant, when a panicking Piper calls for her sister, Paige, who orbs in. Piper wants Leo to orb with Paige to the Heavens to demand an explanation as to why Melinda has developed the power of telekinetic orbing despite the fact that Leo was a mortal when Melinda was conceived. Struggling for an explanation, Leo points out that he was a Whitelighter for much longer than he was a mortal. Paige agrees to take an initially reluctant Leo (after what happened when he clipped his wings) Up There, after she informs him that things are much different. Upon their orbing to the Heavens, Paige and Leo are surprised to find out that one of her former boyfriends, Kyle Brody, has been made an Elder. Leo quizzes Kyle on why his daughter has Whitelighter powers, despite his being a mortal, to which Kyle answers that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became engrained within his DNA. Leo gets angry, knowing that having clipped his wings three years ago, there should be no reason that Melinda would receive those powers unless there was a reason. Back at the restaurant, Phoebe has come around to see Piper about the issues with Melinda's powers. Piper notes that at least she knows who was responsible for the vine situation. She asks Phoebe for advice on how she coped with her daughter's teleporting to which Phoebe responds that she grins and bears it. A stack of chairs begin to topple over, causing Piper to freeze them. Phoebe also points out that she has a drink of wine after her daughter's bedtime. They then pluck each chair away and arrange them with the tables, while Piper wishes that her daughter had her mother's powers. Once they finish, Piper notices another stack of chairs. Back in the Heavens, Kyle informs Leo that although passing Melinda his magical abilities came from the magic still within him, he confesses that the Elders gifted her those powers so that she, along with her older brothers, Wyatt and Chris, would be Twice-Blessed Children, changing the prophecy that only the first-born child would be in this scenario. Leo is unhappy about this situation, with Paige pointing out that Elders make up the rules as they go along. Kyle agrees, stating that the previous council was replaced after they interfered with (instead of guiding) human events too many times with a new council, including Kyle. Leo worries that his children will end up the target for every evil being possible, but Kyle points out that the children will be safe. Only he knows about the prophecy as all the former Elders have had their memories wiped. He was chosen as a liaison to The Charmed Ones due to their previous history. Kyle proceeds to offer Leo his wings back, but Leo turns it down and says he is already training future magical beings at Magic School. Kyle then points out that Rennek has returned. After Paige asks who Rennek is, Leo tenses up and reveals that Rennek is a powerful and deadly Darklighter who Leo fought against for decades while he was killing magic practitioners. After supposedly vanquishing Rennek, Leo was rewarded with becoming the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. Kyle reveals that Rennek has killed dozens of Whitelighters over the past few months and that they have no idea what his intentions are. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Rennek has teamed up with the Horned Demon and his minions in order to massacre a group of vampires. He sets his sights on the Vampire Queen, Lorna, who he claims that he won't kill yet. Lorna tries to feign innocence when Rennek points out that she had upset a friend of his. Just then, Neena shows up and scolds Lorna for not showing allegiance to her after she granted Lorna the powers to make her a Vampire Queen. Lorna wants to negotiate further, but a fed up Neena conjures a bunch of stakes to pierce and kill Lorna. Piper lectures Melinda when she starts orbing knives around the kitchen, telling her that she shouldn't start orbing until she is older. Phoebe points out that at least she didn't conjure up a dragon. Piper says that weird things have been happening for months but not enough to cause her any concern until the activities intensified. Just then, Melinda orbs Piper and Phoebe outside of the restaurant. They look in from the outside while Melinda orbs more chairs around the place. They walk back in, when Piper realizes that she hid Melinda's pacifier. She gives it back to Melinda, realizing that it was too early to wean her off of it, that had caused Melinda to frantically start orbing everything. Meanwhile, Kyle is still trying to convince Leo to accept his Whitelighter duties again, but Leo refuses. He wants to grow old with his wife and to die before his children do. Kyle warns Leo of the dangers of Rennek, but Leo promises to provide them with help but with no strings attached. Paige tries to compromise, but Kyle points out that once Leo becomes a Whitelighter, it's all or nothing. Paige then wonders if Leo can tap into his dormant power himself, but Kyle shatters that theory, stating that only an Elder can reinstate a Whitelighter. Finally, Kyle informs Leo that this is the only time that the offer will be made, to which Leo refuses. Kyle warns Leo that once he dies again, he will not become a Whitelighter again and Leo doesn't mind. Back at the Manor, Piper and Leo are watching their daughter sleep, with Piper commenting that she's like an angel, or half-angel she says jokingly. Leo asksPiper if she was okay with his decision not to become a Whitelighter. Piper misunderstands what he asked, saying that she trusts Kyle with the Twice-Blessed prophecy secret, but then asks Leo if he was okay with his decision not to regain his wings. Leo confesses that he is angry at the Elders for risking their children's lives (Piper points out that they're used to being angry at the Elders). Piper reckons it's unfair making him choose again, but Leo is relieved that he had the free will to reject the opportunity. Piper worries about how they're going to protect the kids but Leo soothes her, stating that it's a good thing that their mother and aunts are the most powerful witches in the world. Neena is pleased that the vampires have been dealt with, as that allows her plan to proceed. Rennek, however, wonders if the demons will follow her plan if they really knew who they are working for. He then calls Neena by two different names — Isabel and Victoria — and tells her that he knows what she is. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections